Darya
You first meet Darya when you see an ancient rune next to the beachfront which bears an inscription saying that whoever throws diamonds into the water will summon the goddess Darya. The following scene reads "Bank Account - CRUSHED!", but you don't actually lose any diamonds. Personality Darya is implied to be from out of this world, given her initial unfamiliarity with many human customs. However, she is extremely intelligent, possessing the knowledge of "multiple star systems", and also implied to be extremely powerful (her occupation is "Supreme Leader"). Dialogue List First Meeting # On one of your Beach outings, you notice and ancient marker, like one does. It reads: For who-so-ever casts ten scores of diamonds in these waters will summon sacred Darya ye Noor, in all her beauty. And you're all like, "Sure! What the hell." # Bank Account - CRUSHED! # An awe-inspiring (and super hot) woman, sparkling of diamonds, rises from the waters. # Darya: "Thank you, sincerely, for your generosity, your sharp intellect, your deep kindness, and your sexy sexy body. Thank you for supporting Crush Cru... I mean, summoning me to this world. I come bearing gifts..." Adversary * ??? Sorry * ??? Poke * ??? Upgrade to Nuisance # ??? Nuisance * ??? Sorry * ??? Upgrade to Frenemy # ??? Frenemy * ??? Gift * ??? Upgrade to Acquaintances # ??? Acquaintances * ??? Upgrade to Friendzone # ??? Friendzone * ??? Chat * ??? Gift * ??? Poke *??? Date * ??? Upgrade to Awkward Besties # ??? Awkward Besties * ??? Flirt * ??? Gift * ??? Upgrade to Crush # ??? Crush Gift * ??? Poke * ??? Upgrade to Sweetheart # ??? Sweetheart * ??? Flirt * ??? Gift * ??? Upgrade to Girlfriend # ??? Girlfriend Upgrade to Lover # ??? Lover * How is my favorite organic life form doing today? Oh! That's you! In case you were not aware. * Maybe later we can get together and take a stroll in the park and then be physically intimate. * I am glad that it is difficult to tell when a pink diamond is blushing... * You have experienced many instances of vocal interaction with me. You haven't grown tired of me yet, have you? * I enjoy everything about you. That's actually mathematically impossible. I'm running a defrag as we speak. * Every time I see you, I am filled with an infinite light of rapture and delight that refracts endlessly within me. So thanks for that. * (Naked)' '... I was not aware my "clothes", as you call them, were detachable. How intriguing. * (Naked) 'Initiating Rule 34 - copulation protocols. Please be aware that diamonds are classified by their clarity and... hardness... * '(Naked) 'It appears I have developed the sexual organs of your species. This seems an opportune time for some... experiments. Seduce *??? Poke * Tee hee! Okay, my turn! I'll go get the tickling apparatus I made! * Hee hee hee! You are a scoundrel and a cad! * Ooh! You manage to surprise me nearly 58.257% of the time with that! That's mathematically significant. * '(Naked) 'I can only assume you are an accomplished tickler. * '(Naked) I have been practicing my spontaneous laughter. Observe. Tee hee! * (Naked) 'I'm afraid the intricacies of human copulation are still very new to me. Did we just have sex? * '(Naked) 'For your sake, I shall form nerve endings to facilitate your physical expression of affection. 'Cause I like ya a lot. Gift * Secretly, I like naming all the material possessions you give to me. I shall call this one "Guggenheim". * You are kind and wealthy, and it has made you a little crazy. Hahaha! * Thank you. This is a gesture I won't soon forget. But, you know, eventually. * I... Don't know what to say. Which is special, because it's literally never happened before. Thank you. * 'Uniform 'I have access to the collective knowledge base of multiple star systems. I'm not attending your primitive educational institution. * 'Suit 'I like this garment for some reason. I feel it adequately portrays my desire to be desired. * 'Ring 'A uniform for the purpose of mutual enslavement? Your culture is kooky dooks. * 'Lingerie 'I feel bashful in this ensemble. Like a present waiting to be unwrapped. Care to give my bow a tug? * 'Suit '''I find myself wondering if you're pleased with my current form. I could change it, if you'd prefer... Sex Scene # Softly kissing her, you slowly guide her to the bed. You take her into your arms, and she wraps her legs around you and presses into you. Moments later she is screaming your name. # Later, she gazes at you lovingly. Her breaths come in deep contented sighs. Apparently, you rocked her socks. Somewhere, Q-Piddy is smiling down on you, like a voyeruristic perv. Great job! '''Dialogue about Ayano * ??? Requirement Table Trivia * ??? References * ??? Outfits Memory Album Category:Upcoming Girls